Pneumatic rubber tires are conventionally composed of a toroidal carcass with a circumferential tread and adjoining sidewalls.
The tread is conventionally designed to be ground-contacting and thereby is of a suitable rubber composition for such purpose and also is of a suitable configuration. For example, such a tread may have properties which emphasize good traction and resistance to treadwear. Such tires may have a tread of a lug and groove configuration which is designed to be ground-contacting.
In contrast, the associated sidewalls are conventionally not designed to be ground contacting and, in order to be appropriately supportive of the tread, are conventionally composed of a rubber composition which is not designed for traction and resistance to treadwear but, instead, of a rubber composition which is of low hysteresis to provide low heat buildup and is softer to provide greater flexibility than that of the tread rubber.
As a result, such softer sidewall rubber compositions typically have less resistance to puncturing objects, abrasion and to scuffing against road curbs or other objects.
However, some tires are desired to be utilized under more harsh conditions such as, for example, rough roads or off-the-road service or on specialty vehicles which may be designed to run on low inflation tires where the tire sidewall may come in contact with the ground. Such circumstances may occur, for example, in various mine operations and in logging operations, or where the tire is run over rough terrain at low inflation pressures. Under such conditions, growth of a crack, or cut, in the sidewall and, also, resistance to puncture, are significant considerations.
A significant need for a sidewall rubber composition for such use is a hybrid rubber composition which with suitable resistance to puncture and abrasion typically associated with tread rubber compositions while substantially maintaining flex fatigue and hysteretic properties typically associated with sidewall rubber compositions.